doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Sea of Monsters
The Sea of Monsters is the first episode of the first series in Doctor Who - 03. Episode Description The Doctor finds himself in May 2013 on a beach. He meets a nineteen old woman named Hazel. Hazel thinks he's nuts when he goes into the TARDIS, but her opinion changes when the Doctor saves humanity from the Sea Warriors. Plot May, 2013 on a beach; the TARDIS appears. It's a sunny day. The door of the TARDIS swings open and the Doctor falls to the ground. He stands up and looks at himself. "Good, I haven't regenerated," he says. The Doctor looks around; people are enjoying the sunny weather. "Now," the Doctor says as he enters the TARDIS. "No damage has been done, no regeneration, Geronimo." *Opening credits play The Doctor exits the TARDIS and back on the beach. The Doctor picks up a newspaper. "Twenty-thirteen," he says. "No time travel done." He takes his Sonic Screwdriver out of his pocket. "Hopefully this wasn't damaged," the Doctor says. The Sonic works. The Doctor smiles and says "nothing happened to me." The Doctor walks over to the sea and sniffs. "Smells funny," he says. The Doctor walks into a cabin with the door labeled Boats for Sale. Inside is a mean looking man. "Jason Low's the name," the man says. "Come to buy a boat have you?" The Doctor nods and says "yes." Jason Low grins, showing his gigantic golden tooth. "I only have a rowboat left," Jason says. " That's fine," the Doctor says. "I'll take anything." Jason chuckles. Soon, the Doctor is rowing his boat far away from the beach. He smells the water. "What is that smell?" the Doctor says. He puts a fez on and dips his finger in the water. The Doctor licks his finger. "Not from this planet," the Doctor says. "No not from this planet at all." Suddenly, the Doctor sees a nineteen year old woman in a row boat next to him. He doesn't care and licks the water again. The Doctor rows away. "That guy has to be nuts," the woman says when the Doctor's gone. She rows after him. Soon, the Doctor is on the beach. Hazel sees him enter the TARDIS. "He's more insane then I thought," Hazel says. She knocks on the door of the TARDIS. The Doctor looks out. "What do you want?" he asks. "Are you nuts?" the woman asks. "Of course not, why would I be nuts?" the Doctor asks. "You were licking water and talking about aliens, and now you went into a tiny little box." The woman says. "Come in," the Doctor says. The woman enters the TARDIS. "It's bigger on the inside," she says. "Who are you?" "I'm the Doctor," the Doctor says. "Doctor Who?" the woman asks. "Just the Doctor, who are you?" the Doctor asks. "I'm Hazel," the woman asks. "Are you alien?" she asks. "Why would I be alien, don't be ridiculous, go home and forget you ever met me," the Doctor says. "You have a box that's bigger on the inside and you won't admit you’re an alien?" asks Hazel. "Oh fine," the Doctor says. "You caught me." The Doctor walks out of the TARDIS, followed by Hazel. "You're an alien," she says, "an actual alien?" "There are lots of aliens," the Doctor says. "I've met almost all of them." "You haven't," Hazel says. "Have," the Doctor says. "Haven't," Hazel says. "Have," the Doctor says. "I can prove it... I've met the Ice Warriors, the Daleks, the Cybermen, the Sontarans, the Nightmare Child; oh and I've stopped the end of time itself." "Okay, maybe you have," Hazel says. The Doctor and Hazel get into a rowboat and start rowing far away from the beach. Suddenly, fish creatures appear with laser guns. They start shooting at the Doctor and Hazel. "We are the Sea Warriors!" a creature says. "Okay," the Doctor says. "I haven't met them. Now Sea Warriors, is that all you got, laser guns? I bet you don't have giant squid demon!" Suddenly, a giant squid demon comes out from under the water. "Okay, I guess you do," the Doctor says. "Introducing the Scar!" a Sea Warrior says. The Scar starts attacking the Doctor and Hazel. The Doctor starts rowing back. He and Hazel soon appear on the beach. "We're safe," the Doctor says. "But that squid could destroy humanity. I'm going to stop it and you too if you want to help." Hazel nods and says "I want to help." The Doctor and Hazel are underwater in a submarine. "If we can find the Scar, we can stop him," the Doctor says. "We aren't armed," Hazel says. "I don't use weapons," the Doctor says. Meanwhile, the Sea Warriors are planning. "We will kill all humanity, no survivors!" a crowned Sea Warrior says. "No, we shall take_" begins another Sea Warrior, but the crowned one shoots him with a laser gun. Meanwhile, the Doctor and Hazel are in the submarine. "Where are you Scar?" the Doctor calls. He sees a sleeping giant demon squid; Scar! "There he is!" the Doctor says. "I'll wait for you," Hazel says. The Doctor vanishes into thin air, leaving Hazel alone. Hazel hears a loud bang. Water starts leaking in from the ocean around. Hazel sees a Sea Warrior swimming away. The sub starts filling up. It fills up to the top. Hazel starts banging on the chair. She calls the Doctor's name, letting water into the mouth. Hazel gets knocked out. When she wakes up, Hazel's riding the Scar with the Doctor. "I trained him and saved you just in time," the Doctor says. "You trained him?" Hazel asks. "Yep," the Doctor says. They arrive at the beach. "Wait for us Scar," the Doctor says. He scratches Scar's head and says "who's a good boy?" The Doctor and Hazel walk off. The Doctor marches into the room the Sea Warriors are in. Hazel is waiting for him. "Leave," the Doctor says. The Sea Warriors laugh. "Why should we?" one asks. "Leave this planet alone or else," the Doctor says. "We'll never leave," a Sea Warrior says. "Then you leave me with no choice," the Doctor says. He leaves the room. The Doctor Sonics the building, and then he rides back to the beach as quickly as possible on the Scar with Hazel. They look back at the building. It explodes. The Doctor nods and walks into the TARDIS. Before he leaves, he looks at Hazel. "Goodbye," the Doctor says. "Wait!" Hazel says. "I'm coming with you!" The Doctor nods. "I'll see you tomorrow," the Doctor says. Hazel walks off. The next day, Hazel is waiting for the Doctor. The TARDIS appears. Hazel runs into it. "So," the Doctor says. "If you could go anywhere in time and space," the Doctor begins, "where would you start?" Next time "I want to go to California," Hazel says in the TARDIS. It cuts to Hazel looking outside and seeing a frozen sun. "I thought so!" the Doctor cheers. "Now, let's go buy some tools to repair the TARDIS. I can redo it again." Hazel and the Doctor are walking on a frozen sun. Hazel turns around. An alien is growling at her. "It wants your head," the Doctor says. "Run!" Hazel and the Doctor run away, the alien's still growling. The Doctor has a worried face and he's in pitch darkness. "Look behind you..." Read More Category:Decca03 Category:Stories featuring the Eleventh Doctor